


Did You Just Giggle? And Blush?

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is really happy, bright and early in the morning. Cat wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Giggle? And Blush?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, how have you been? I know it hasn't really been so long so much happened here that I'm still a bit off @.@ good stuff though, good stuff!  
> Did you guys see how Kara went to see if Lucy was alright in the last ep? =D (hey, we gotta grasp at whatever we can!)  
> Anyways, here is a little thing that happened after...what was discussed in the last fic, Do You Still Have It.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I know I did enjoy writing it! =D

"What-Oh what could you possibly be smiling about at 8 o'clock in the morning, Kiera?" Miss Grant asked her assistant as soon as she got the cup from Kara's hand.

Kara knew she shouldn't. She _knew_ it would cause awkwardness all around her and no small degree of embarrassment for her, _but_ she couldn't help it: she giggled _and_ blushed. How could she not when she remembered last night?

Cat paused, eyes wide.

"Did you just _blush_? And giggle?" Cat asked, one eyebrow rising more than the other.

Well, again, how could she do anything but that when she recalled that a 'mission' had made her arrive at her place _after_ Lucy. When she saw Lucy wearing _it_.

"W-well, I just happen to think it's a beautiful morning, M-Miss Grant!" Kara said, a bit too fast, blush deepening.

Cat gave a pointed look at the window before looking back at her and Kara winced as she remembered that it was raining... Maybe Alex and Hank did have a point when they said she sucked at lying.

"I-I like the rain...?" Even to her, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Cat looked unimpressed.

"Come on, Kiera, spill out, what happened for you to be more bubbly than your bubbly self with an added amount of red to your face?" Cat asked, one hand on her hip, and Kara was suddenly very aware that many people in the office were staring at them - including James, who was looking rather confused and curious. So much for her friends.

"I-I just...am...Miss Grant..." She said lamely, eyes darting towards the elevator in the vain hope that her own, private superhero (aka her girlfriend) would show up to save her again - which was silly because her girlfriend was at this moment at her work...where Kara had flew her, since they were both likely to be late if she hadn't... because they took a while getting up...because they went to sleep _very_ late... Just when her face was going back to the normal colour, it went back to bright red. She had to get a grip of her thoughts or her work day would be very, _very_ long.

"Aham..." Cat hummed, still staring at her and Kara fidgeted.

The 'ding' of the elevator made Kara turn with hope, but it was just Winn. Winn, that did not sense what was happening, Winn, that gave her a smile when he saw her. Winn, that should really have kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Kara, how did it go with Lucy last night? Managed to surprise her?" Winn asked. Kara had requested his help to find one of Lucy's favourite movies, which was rather old, so she could surprise her. They had found it yesterday. But as soon as Kara had seen Lucy in her _dress blues_ any thoughts of movies had flown right back the way she had just come in.

Cat's  eyebrow went even higher than it was before, her mouth opening a little. Jame's eyes widened in a way that it would have been very funny if Kara was not so very uncomfortable at the moment. Snickers and low whistles could be heard from around the floor as Winn looked, rather confused, around.

Kara's blush reached new levels of red, probably previously unknown to human kind (and Kryptonians).

"Well, Kiera, who knew you had it in you... Or that Little Lane had it in her..." Cat said, still looking at her, eyes a bit wide. Kara looked away at the last part, fidgeting with her fingers and doing everything she could to not smile. Despite the mortifying situation, her mind kept wondering back... "The latter then, as it seems to be the case."  Cat stated, trying, and failing, to look unimpressed. Kara shifted awkwardly on her spot.

The snickers grew loud again, but one glare from Cat was enough to quieten the whole room, when she looked back at Kara, she didn't quite meet her eyes. Kara took the opportunity.

"I-I should get back to work, Miss Grant." Kara said, praying that she could just go back to her desk, send an angry (not really) message to her girlfriend saying it was all her fault (and that she really didn't regret anything, when can they repeat it) and spend the rest of the day trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Yes. You should." Miss Grant said, clearing her throat and spinning on the spot, heading straight to her office and closing the glass door behind her. As soon as the doors were closed, Kara heard her murmur under her breath "Well played, Lane. Well played..." The older blond woman walked towards her chair and set down, starting the computer up. "To the victor the spoils..."

Kara frowned at the comment and made a mental note to ask Lucy about it later; she had other, more pressing things to say to her girlfriend right now. Once more realising all the looks on her back, she made her way to her desk as quickly as possible without superspeed. Halfway to it, Kara heard James say under his breath, amusement clearly showing "Go Lucy...".

It took everything she had not to trip.

As soon as she sat down, she pulled out her phone to send a text.

_I love you....but I blame you..._

_What happened, babe?_

_Lucy!! This is not funny! Miss Grant grilled me about why I was so happy this morning... in front of everyone here!_

_Oh? And why were you so happy this morning, Miss Danvers?_

_Luuuuuuuuuce!_

_Haha relax baby, it could have been worse..._

_...How?_

_You could not be a Kryptonian that also didn't own any turtlenecks._

_..._

_I mean, if that was the case, Cat wouldn't even have had to ask..._

_..._

_It is a shame that I couldn't leave any visible marks... and you know it wasn't for the lack of trying, you seem to have rather enjoyed that I tried so much...Though I may have found a way..._

_..._

_By the way, it was lucky I didn't have to wear a turtleneck myself, because there was a formal meeting today, so I had to wear my uniform, and a turtleneck would not do._

_Lucy...._

_Yes, dear?_

_What time do you get off?_

_As soon as it takes you to fly here to pick me up ;)_

If Cat had not been so distressed, this would definitely been the moment where she found out Kara was Supergirl. After all, nobody can reach the elevator that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! =D  
> Do comment, it helps me want to write! =)


End file.
